Last Hope
by MortisBane
Summary: After loosing everyone he had left in his life Alfred looses hope, until he runs into a strange man who becomes hell bent on showing how much he should value his life. But the man never counted on Alfred showing him how much he should treasure his own life. Zombie AU, RusAme. Rated T for language and bits of gore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Story has been edited and now is no longer a large wall of text, I separated them! Also if you ever have any complaints or notice any problems PLEASE notify me so I can fix them, I don't want an imperfect story out there!**

* * *

Alfred walked slowly through the abandoned building, feeling drained and emptied. He just lost the last person that he had left in this world and now he was all alone. After the zombie out break everything went to entire hell. First went the inner cities, then the country side, before anyone new it the entire country was gone, then it began to spread to the rest of the world. Alfred himself lived in the city and was struck hard to begin with. First his apartment complex was invaded by the newly turned zombies. He watched as his parents were torn to shreds and devoured, paralyzed with fear unable to move. It was his older brother Mathew that managed to get Alfred and lead them to safety along with their step brother Arthur. The three just barely managed to escape the city and to the country roads.

Matt, knowing that it would be the next place to get hit moved the three of them quickly to the next city. There they picked up supplies and rested. There they organized their supplies, plans, and thoughts. The first night Alfred laid, nestled between his older brothers trying to keep the tears back. He was 16 but the loss of his parents hit him pretty hard. However they were not safe, the infected came and struck the town faster then anyone could have thought, and the trio woke to a bombardment of zombies. In their haste to escape Mathew fell behind and was quickly stormed. Alfred tried to stay back and help his brother but Arthur forced him to press on. Watching Mathew die added to Alfred's growing list of traumatizing events.

Later along the way as they moved from town to town, Alfred and Arthur managed to find a group starting to prepare and protect themselves from the inevitable zombie attack. They gladly took the two in offering shelter, food, protection and training. The group began calling themselves the Saviors, and Alfred quickly adopted the nickname Hero among the group. The group itself would go out and recruit and save more people from the infected zombies, and then keep them safe. You're not forced to join the group, they would just as easily allow you to stay with them for safety while not going out and helping them as if you were a member of the group itself. Alfred isn't one who likes to go out and face zombies, he stays at the main base and tends to the sick and preoccupies the children. Arthur however does go out with the group on savagings despite Alfred's pleas not to.

They stayed with the group for many years, celebrating all the way up to Alfred's 18th birthday. When that day came many of the group members managed to persuade Alfred to join them on a scavenge, reluctantly he did agree. The next day they had gone out in a small group to look for any survivors of a recent wave of infected. It was just Alfred, Arthur and about 10 other members of the Saviors. The start went off without a hitch, they immediately found a woman with her children in good condition, two members walked her back to the main base leaving them with about 10 left in the party. Things continued on well as they trekked through the ruined city, nothing out of the ordinary, not even a straggling infected. Alfred was nervous at first, he'd never been this far away from the main base before, but eventually he calmed down and relaxed in the serene environment. The group was talking among themselves, not believing much else was going to happened they relaxed and let down their guard as they continued on through.

Alfred walked next to Arthur in order to keep himself and Arthur as safe as could be. He clutched his weapon tightly, he knew how to shoot it and was a good shot, but the gun didn't offer him much reassurance. They continued on until a radio call came in shushing the group. It stated that many infected were seen in the area and for them to all stay alert. The playful atmosphere dissolved quickly as all the men and women stood guard. Alfred got closer to Arthur in fear of what could come next.

The attack came quick and brutal. The hoard attacked the group taking out many people on the first assault. Arthur was quickly knocked to the ground leaving Alfred wide open. He tried to shoot something but his hands shook so much that he was incapable of aiming strait. He heard Arthur scream for him to run, and it wasn't until the third time he said it that Alfred could comprehend that he was even speaking. Alfred looked at Arthur who appeared to be struggling to fight of the zombie on top of him. All the while he continued to scream at Alfred to run. Alfred glanced around, people were either already dead or fighting the immensely huge hoard of zombies before them. Swiftly while not paying attention a zombie pounced on him ramming him up against a rusty wall. Alfred's heart beat faster then he ever thought possible but before he could react the decayed, screaming face before him shattered and splattered him with blood and flesh. Turning to his left he saw a Savior member with a gun pointed towards where the zombie stood only moments before. She smirked at him but was immediately attacked once more. While all this chaos unfolded Alfred stood paralyzed with fear unable to move once again, just like when his parents died. Arthur screamed and screamed and screamed at Alfred to run but Alfred couldn't move or hear a thing, he just kept staring.

Eventually when Arthur got free he grabbed Alfred and darted away hoping to keep him safe. Coming up on an old building that still looked structurally sound Arthur ran for it. He swung open the door and shoved Alfred in, but before he could enter himself a hand grasped his shirt and pulled him back. Alfred screamed but using the last bit of space he had close to the door, Arthur slammed it shut locking Alfred inside. Alfred banged on the door begging for it to open, he continued like that even after the screams of people dying came to an end and there was nothing left but the ungodly moan of the undead. Tears spewed from Alfred's eyes trailing down his face cutting through the dirt and blood on his face. He cried and screamed for Arthur but only got the screeches and shouts from the zombies on the outside.

Alfred never left the door until a frantic banging came from the other side, he knew it was the zombies trying to get in and to him. He stumbled away from the door and through out the building as the bangs became nothing more than echos through out the empty halls. He continued to cry as a hollow feeling began to dominate his body. They were all gone, every last person in this world that he had, were dead. Alfred leaned against the wall before slowly sliding down to sit on the floor. He brought his knees closer as he buried his head in them and began to sob. Alone, abandoned, hopeless, that's what he was now without someone else there for him Alfred was gone forever, never to return. Why him? Why was he the one to live and suffer all this pain. Now more than any other time in Alfred's life he wanted to die. While he sobbed over the many tragedies he faced he never heard someone approach him, not until a gun was cocked did Alfred realize, he was not alone. He slowly looked up from his knees, eyes blurred by tears and looked at the new person.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay so here's chapter one and I've already left with a cliff hanger! Have fun for the next week for the next chapter. Maybe more I might be heading on vacation. Just wait and see.**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**

**P.S. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you, What are you doing here?!" Alfred looked up at the man who had the gun pointed directly to his head. He didn't look like a shady character, he had silky snow white hair, with gleaming violet eyes that seemed to burn with so many conflicting emotions, yet the most dominant seemed to be hatred. "Tell me or I'll kill you!" His voice was deep and masculine with a Russian accent to join, it would have stricken fear in Alfred if he had anything left in his life to care for.

"Please...Please kill me!" He begged through a rough voice as more tears slid from him eyes. "I don't want to live through this pain anymore! Pull the trigger, kill me, save me!" He continued to beg as he slowly got on his knees.

"Are you infected?!" The man demanded.

"No...please I beg of you, kill me!" Alfred shuffled closer to the man grabbing onto his large coat. "Blow my brains out all over the wall, please just end it all!"

"Why...Why would you want to die, if you've survived so long?" The voice became gentler as he slowly lowered his weapon, but it still held a bit of harshness.

"I can't take the pain any more, it hurts it all hurts..." Alfred buried his head into the strangers coat just at his stomach sobbing as he continued to beg the man for the release of death.

"You've lost someone." He stated more than asked.

"Y...Yes, several...just end it!" The man taking on a far more gentle nature slowly placed a hand on Alfred's head petting him softly.

"Shhhh, it's alright." He placed his weapon away deeming Alfred no longer a threat.

"No it's not! The pain never goes away! Kill me p...please!" The man knelt down hugging Alfred who then buried his head in his shoulder while he clutched onto the coat at his chest.

"You wouldn't want their sacrifices to be in vain do you?" His voice was soft and soothing and he continues to pet Alfred's hair.

"N...No, but it hurts so much!"

"I know it does, but we have to endure. The last thing we should do is make our loved ones last efforts be in vain."

"P...Please..."

"Sorry, I cannot do that..." Alfred continued to sob into the stranger's shoulder as he tried his best to sooth him. After sometime Alfred's sobs began to die down until the young American was silent. Light even breathing was all that was emitted by him signaling that he had fallen asleep.

"The young ones are never ready for the hardships of the world." The man spoke while still petting Alfred's hair. The faint echoing of banging alerted the man into drawing a plan. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here, I'll show you why you should cherish your life." The man shifted so that he could pick Alfred up and carry him bridal style, and once ready he left with the American. Having his own way of exiting the building the man left and brought Alfred to his base camp. It was nothing more then an old bomb shelter, but it had everything he needed. Food, supplies, even a place to relieve himself. The man brought Alfred in safely and quietly down the stairs, managing to close and lock the door behind him, and all the way to a sleeping bag. He laid Alfred down on it and covered him before going to find another one for himself. Once finished he decided to make the two food for when Alfred awoke. Several hours later Alfred finally began to wake. He blinked a few times and moaned softly before trying to sit up.

"You're awake? Good." Alfred jumped at the voice and saw the stranger from earlier smiling at him from his place next to a small fire. Alfred glanced around his surroundings and noticed that he wasn't in either the Savior main base or the building he was thrown into.

"W...Where am I? And who are you?" He asked cautiously eying the now friendly stranger.

"I am Ivan, and this is my bomb shelter. You're more than welcome to stay here with me. And who are you?" He replied warmly.

"Uh...Alfred."

"Hello Alfred, did you sleep well?"

"I...I guess..."

"Good, well I have made some food if you're hungry." Ivan offered a small plate of meat and peas which Alfred eyed suspiciously. "It'd chicken, go on." Alfred wanted to turn it down but rumble in his stomach spoke otherwise. Hesitantly he accepted the plate and began eating.

"Thank you." He spoke before trying his first bite. It wasn't good chicken, more than likely if was from a can but Alfred couldn't complain.

"You're very welcome."

"So how did I get hear?"

"I brought you here after you fell asleep."

"Why?"

"I couldn't leave you in that place, who knows how much longer it would've been until it was swarmed with infected."

"Where are we? I need to get back to the Saviors!"

"The Saviors? You are a part of their group?"

"Well yeah, I was off on a scaveng when we were attacked, and Arthur...ARTHUR!" Ivan was taken back by the sudden outburst and was shocked to see the sudden change in mood. "Oh god no...no no no no no no no no! This couldn't of happened, not Arthur...NOT Arthur!" He continued to babel on becoming more and more hysteric as the moments passed.

"Alfred, you need to calm down." Ivan spoke setting down his plate and scooting closer to Alfred.

"I can't! Arthur's gone, what do I do, he's gone!" Ivan could tell Alfred was on the verge of tears at this point and Ivan couldn't let those tears come.

"Alfred, think rationally about this. Maybe this Arthur made it back to your base with the Saviors, perhaps he's even waiting for you." Alfred stopped and looked at Ivan. He knew that it was nearly impossible for that to be true, if Arthur escaped he would have come back for him but Alfred was so stricken that he would believe anything at that point.

"M...Maybe..."

"Would you like to go and see?" Alfred nodded his head and Ivan smiled before standing up. "I'll prepare us two packs, just what we'll need. It is a long trek is it not?"

"Y...Yeah..."

"Just clan up our mess and I'll go get them ready."

"Okay." Alfred stood up and began cleaning up their mess while Ivan bustled around getting everything they would need for the trip back to the Saviors' main base. Alfred's hands shook slightly as he worked, he didn't know what to expect back at base he knew it wouldn't be Arthur, but he hopped to god it was.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 2 yay! And if you haven't noticed I fixed chapter 1 so its not a "WALL OF TEXT" And neither is this one. But if you guys see any issues even if it's only one small spelling error or something that bothers you, let me know and I'll fix it ASAP! But thanks for the few reviews I got, they mean a lot to me as well the favorites and follows. Please keep it up for me :)**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	3. Chapter 3

Once Ivan had finished with their packs the two set out. The sun was just rising at this point, seeing as though Alfred was asleep for so long, and travailing now would be the best coarse of action. Ivan walked in the front with Alfred only a few feet behind, being very weary of his surroundings. Ivan took note of this and made sure to watch Alfred and keep him calm. Suddenly a twig snapped causing Alfred to squeak and lung for Ivan's arm holding on tightly.

"Are you alright?" He asked honestly concerned.

"Y...Yeah, just...just a little spooked." Alfred replied loosening his grip on Ivan's arm but not entirely letting go.

"Feel free to hold on if you're scared."

"I...I'm not scared! Your arm just looked...cold! Yeah so I was warming it up!" Alfred stuttered a blush creeping on his face. Ivan chuckled lightly and smiled down at him.

"Yes thank you very much."

"They don't call me hero for nothin'!"

"And who's they?"

"Everybody at the Saviors base! I'm their hero!"

"Well then, I'll bet you do a great job."

"I do!"

"Good." Ivan and Alfred continued on talking about small things about each other as they walked nothing too serious coming up. Until Ivan asked,

"Who is Arthur?" He made sure to use 'is' because he was worried that 'was' would provoke Alfred. Alfred remained silent for a moment but finally decided to answer.

"He's my step brother. He's been saving my ass for a while now, I always manage to get myself into trouble." Alfred laughed but it was obviously forced, however Ivan didn't catch it and continued on.

"Have any other family?"

"Not anymore?" Still not sensing the uneasiness being displayed by Alfred Ivan continued to pry.

"Well what about before? Tell me about your family."

O...Okay. Well there's me, and my older brother Mathew, along with Arthur, my mom and step dad. We were all a pretty happy family. We'd play around and mess with each other, we'd fight sometimes but we would always make up after wards. Nothing really could separate us, except my dad I guess, I really didn't like him."

"How come?"

"Well, he was a horrible dad. Always drunk and demanding, he cared more for himself then for mom or his own kids. I used to go days without seeing him only for him to come home reeking of beer and pass out on the couch. And he always got into fights with my mom, he would always twist the situation so that it became my mom's fault. None of us liked him, eventually though mom left him and we moved out. We began living in a tiny apartment but I was happy to be away from my dad. Then my mom met my step dad and I guess the rest is history. But of course my dad fought in court for custody over me and Matt, he only gained joint custody of me, so I had to go to his house on the weekends. It was horrible but I managed..." Alfred trailed off and when Ivan looked down at Alfred he realized that he was crying.

"A...Alfred, are you alright?" He asked stopping to look at Alfred.

"It's just...I miss them s...so much..." He began more tears spilling from his eyes. "I miss mom and Matt, and A...Arthur, I miss my step dad, my dog, I miss my old life!" Tears began to flow faster down his cheeks and chocked sobs emitted from his throat. Ivan quickly grabbed Alfred and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Shhh, please don't cry. I don't think they would want you to be so hung up on them, Alfred." Ivan spoke quietly into his ear.

"Why did they have to die?!"

"Only god knows the answer to that, it's up to us to respect their existence and move on, yet to never forget." Alfred sobbed for a bit more still not entirely soothed. Ivan chose to sing a quiet Russian lullaby into Alfred's ear, it was one that his sister would sing him when he was upset when he was younger. After having to repeat the song twice Alfred finally began to calm down. When his sobs became nothing more then small sniffles Ivan finished up the song and pulled away from Alfred.

"Better?" He asked wiping the tears from Alfred's eyes.

"A...a little..." He replied helping dry the tears.

"Okay, come on let's go." Ivan pulled away fully and grabbed Alfred's hand leading him along.

"What was that song, it was very pretty." Alfred asked to break the awkward tension.

"It was a lullaby, my sister used to sing it to me when I was little." Ivan replied with a smile.

"I like it, it sounds really nice."

"Thank you."

"Oh hey, how about you? What's your family like?" Ivan paused for a moment before quickly continuing.

"Well, my parents died when I was very young and it was up to my big sister to raise me and my little sister. She worked very hard but was a great parent, she was weird at times but I love her. Then my little sister, she was very clingy with me, always at my side afraid to leave me. She would always say that she would marry me when she got older, I would just laugh her off. She's very weird also but again I love her too. When my big sister was about 25 and I was 10 she saved a lot of her money so that we could move to America. She thought that we could have a better life there then in Russia. I disagreed at first, not wanting to leave my homeland and my parents, but eventually I knew that was the best thing for us to do. We did move here of course and our life did get better. I missed my home but it was a lot warmer here in America. Our lives were fine for a while, until this all happened. I don't know how but in all the confusion of the first night I got separated from the two and could not find them, I was 18 at the time and could take care of myself but I was very worried about the two. I haven't seen either since the first night, but after 2 years, my hopes of seeing them again are very slim and dwindling."

"I...I'm sorry."

"No it's fine, I'm sure they are alright, they are strong."

"I hope we find them both, and Artie along with them!"

"I'm sure we will Alfred, I'm sure we will."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 3 up and running with a bit of description of the past. I might get more into their past in the future, (lol the irony)but you guys let me know. Please review!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	4. Chapter 4

The two walked for hours on end only stopping for short breaks and to eat, and before either knew it night was approaching fast. Deciding that they should camp for the night, they went about finding a safe spot to seep. They settled on the rubles of an old diner that had only one way in or out. That way if they were attacked the zombies could only come through one way. Ivan offered to take first watch and allowed Alfred to sleep. They ate a quick dinner and Alfred went to sleep leaving Ivan to sit by their tiny fire.

Thoughts swirled through his head as silence took over. The only sounds were the crackle of the fire and Alfred's even breathing. Alfred asking about his family earlier had brought up some memories he tried hard to keep locked away. He can't hold it against Alfred for asking but he still wishes he hadn't. No mater how hard he tried he couldn't keep his mind off of the first fateful night when he had gotten separated from his sisters. With a sigh Ivan turned to check on Alfred. He seemed fine but his face seemed contorted into a look of pain. He must be having a nightmare. Ivan moved closer and brushed a stand of hair from his face. Alfred had a very nice face, he didn't like seeing it in so much pain, he missed when Alfred was smiling and talking just a few hours ago. He cupped one side of his face with his hand and gently stroked Alfred's cheek with his thumb. Alfred seemed to snuggle closer to the hand and his face began to relax. Ivan smiled, he like Alfred's face better that way. Ivan felt really bad for Alfred, he looked no more than 18 and he's still seen to much death and has been through too much. Just as everyone this outbreak has stripped him of his innocence and childhood. With another sigh Ivan retracted his hand and turned back to the fire. This time his thoughts remained in the American sleeping only feet from him.

The night continued on without a disruption, every so often Ivan would check in on Alfred but his face remained relaxed and calm. Things were so quiet that Ivan never noticed that he also fell asleep. When he awoke it was to the sleeping face Alfred, he was startled at first but quickly calmed down and sat up to check what time it was. It looked to be about dawn, perfect time to get moving. Ivan was about to wake Alfred when some shuffling from outside stopped him, he listened further and heard moaning. Ivan looked over the counter of the diner and out the window, he did see one of the undead shuffling around, luckily Ivan only saw the one. He glanced back at Alfred to make sure he was still asleep. Afterward Ivan headed to one of the packs and searched around for the revolver pistol, upon finding it he slowly made is way over to the door to the diner. He was swift and quiet, not making a noise as he made his way across the floor and closer to the door. So far the zombie had no idea of his presence and Ivan was thankful. How ever a sleepy moan coming from behind Ivan alerted both him and the zombie. It was Alfred, he was waking up.

"Ivan? Where'd you go?" He spoke sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Without a moment to spare Ivan jumped up gun ready just as the zombie charged through the door. One shot and it was over, strait through the head and the corpse fell dead to the ground. "W...What the hell?!" Alfred screamed from his place on the floor. Ivan placed the gun behind him sticking out of the back of his pants and moved over to Alfred.

"It's time to get moving pack up your things." He spoke beginning to clean up the remembrance of the fire.

"What just happened?"

"There was a zombie but it's gone now."

"You act as if it was nothing more than a spider!"

"In my eyes that's all it is."

"You're messed up man." Alfred shook his head and began to clean up their supplies as Ivan joined him. "Hey why didn't you wake me up for my watch?"

"There was no need to wake you, and you seemed very contempt sleeping. What did you dream about?" Alfred paused staring off into space for a moment before shacking his head and getting back to packing up.

"N...Nothing."

"Well it looked like you were having a nightmare at first but you seemed to relax afterward."

"I told you it was nothing!" Ivan raised his hands in defense and smiled warmly.

"Okay, it was nothing then." The two continued to pack up and once ready then continued on. The trip continued on somewhat uneventful, and the two remained in silence neither having much to say. The silence bothered Alfred however, it left himself with his mind and his thoughts, both constantly reminding him of everything he wants to forget. In a desperate attempt to occupy his mind, Alfred got closer to Ivan and gently laid his head against Ivan's arm causing him to stop walking.

"Ivan I'm tired!" Alfred complained looking up at the taller Russian.

"But you slept for so long, how can you still be tired?" He asked honestly confused by the American's behavior.

"I don't know…" Alfred shrugged his shoulders lightly and looked back down at the ground.

"Well we can't stop; we need to use up daylight while we have it." Alfred groaned, more to be comical then to convey his feelings, and buried his face into Ivan's arm. With a sigh Ivan looked down at the blond. "What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know, this is how I am…" That statement confused Ivan even further instead of clearing anything up. How can someone who was so on edge and troubled yesterday, act so childish and playful?!

Alfred, how old are you?" Ivan asked when Alfred removed himself from his arm.

"I turned 18 four days ago." He replied with a bit of sadness in his voice. Ivan felt a bit of sadness well inside of him as well, when he was 18 was when this all started and when he lost his sisters. Also Ivan realized how young Alfred really was, Ivan himself is 20, to him there seems to be a large difference. In fact Ivan's birthday should be only a few months away, so he's almost 21.

"Oh well I thought you were older." Ivan spoke before he began to walk again.

"Well aren't you like 19, 20?" Alfred asked catching up.

"20, da."

"See! That's only like 2 years, dude!"

"'Dude'?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with dude?"

"Nothing, nothing." They continued on in silence once again, much to Alfred's discomfort. After an hour Alfred gave up on trying to start conversations, and was left to deal with his thoughts. Let's just say, he wasn't sure how much longer he could endure them.

* * *

**A/N: Okay next chapter yay! Well now I'm gonna get working on a birthday chapter for Alfie! See ya'll tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Alfred…Alfred…wake up!" Alfred slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw were green emeralds. "Morning birthday boy!" Arthur spoke again ripping the blanket off of Alfred. He groaned and covered his face with his pillow._

_"No! It's too early!" Alfred complained from under the pillow._

_"It's your birthday stupid, you're finally a man!" Arthur removed Alfred's pillow forcing him to meet the light of the generator powered light bulb._

_"Yeah it's my birthday, so I should be allowed to sleep in!"_

_"Not here you can't. Now come on, you'll miss breakfast." Alfred groaned again but got up out of bed anyway and began to get dressed. Once done he followed Arthur out to the makeshift mess hall and sat down with their regular friends._

_"Happy b-day Al! 18, bout time!" John spoke. John was tone of the people in the Saviors who had found Alfred and Arthur 2 years back. Alfred took an immediate liking to him and the two became quick friends._

_"Really man, you ain't no kid no more!" Paul continued with a nudge at Alfred's side. Paul was just a normal guy who helped around the base with Alfred, the two were a great team when it came to little kids._

_"Damn boy, you were 16 just yesterday, stop growin'!" Jenny told him taking a bite of her 'eggs' Jenny was one of Alfred's closest friends. When he first arrived she became his new mother figure, he clung to her desperately, and after losing her own kids she gladly accepted him as a son._

_"Alfred here comes Martha." Arthur spoke motioning towards the elderly woman coming closer to them with a plate. She walked up to them and placed the plate down and on it was a small piece of cake with a single candle._

_"Happy birthday dear, you're lucky someone here memorized a cake recipe." She spoke ruffling his hair._

_"You didn't have to do this Martha." Alfred spoke looking up at her._

_"Nonsense dear! You're 18 now that's a big birthday. Besides, everyone needs some light in this dull day and age." Alfred chuckled and stood up to give Martha a hug._

_"Thanks Martha!"_

_"Of course dear. Have a great birthday." Alfred gave Martha a quick peck on the cheek and let her go so she could return to her duties. He sat back down and began to eat his piece of cake._

_"So Alfred, maybe ya could join us on our next scavenge, since you're all big and all now." Jenny spoke glancing back at Alfred._

_"I…I don't know…" Alfred spoke a ting of nervousness entering his mind._

_"Yeah, I'm not sure if he's ready." Arthur added._

_"Aw come on Arthur, stop babying the boy!" Paul spoke with a laugh. "Alfred, ya need to see the world, well what's left of it that is."_

_"I don't know dudes, not all that excited about what's out there."_

_"Al, it's fine! Nothing bad's gonna happen. Give us some credit!" John piped up shoving Alfred's shoulder. Alfred paused for a moment and with a very reluctant sigh he nodded his head._

_"Fine, but just a small one, and you guys better have the situation under control!"_

_"Calm down Al, everything will be just fine!"_

_"Yeah calm your little uptight undies!" Jenny chimed in with a laugh. Alfred laughed and glanced over at Jenny, but instead of seeing her easy going bright smile, he saw her face slathered in blood and face frozen in fear. He turned around quickly seeing that his surroundings had changed and he was surrounded by the decaying ruins of a city, him and his Savior team being attacked by a hoard of zombies. He kept looking around, he saw Paul lying on the ground dead and bloody as he was being devoured by undead. He looked some more and saw John fending off one as another one snuck up on him and snuck his teeth into his neck. Alfred stumbled backwards in horror and vered his head only to see Arthur being torn apart by many of the undead. Blood and body parts strruin everywhere and his tramatizing screams of pain embedded themselves in his mind and the image of Arthur's pain stricken dying face burned into his memory. Alfred began to scream as tears flowed down his face and he collapsed onto the ground. He felt wind blow at his hair and when he opened his blurry eyes again he saw his dead parents' corpses. Blood covered torn open and faces frozen in complete pain. Next to them lay Mathew, body bent in an inhuman way, skin torn open and slathered in blood. Eyes wide in complete horror, Alfred just screamed and cried nothing seemingly able to stop him. Just as he shut his eyes tightly to block out the horrifying images, he felt someone's hand cup his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes again scared of what he would find this time, but he saw Ivan. He held up his face rubbing his cheek with his thumb and a soft smile on his features._

_"I…Ivan?" Alfred questioned staring up into Ivan's crystal violet eyes. He quickly leaned in capturing Alfred's lips with his own freezing Alfred in place. A moment later Ivan pulled away and hugged Alfred close to his chest so that he could hear his heart beat._

_"Pease don't cry Alfred," He spoke stroking his hair. "I don't like your face being obscured with sadness." Alfred buried himself deeper into Ivan's chest and clutched onto it for dear life. "I love you Alfred."_

_"I love you too Ivan." The two stayed locked in the tight embraced, Alfred loving the heat Ivan brought to him and the love he felt from the larger man. "Don't leave me Ivan."_

_"I never will Alfred, I will be right by your side, through thick and thin. I love you."_

_"I love you too, Ivan." Alfred scooted closer to Ivan and closed his eyes allowing himself to fall asleep next to him._

Alfred slowly opened his eyes and moaned as he awoke. He looked around, and didn't see Ivan around him.

"Ivan? Where'd you go?" He asked as he sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Alfred was a bit embarrassed about what had occurred in the end off his dream, but that didn't stop the need he had to be close to the Russian. Then there was a loud bang of a gun and a thump causing Alfred to jump.

"What the hell?!" Alfred saw Ivan over on the other side of the counter gun in hand. As he walked back over, Alfred wanted to cling to the man but he pushed those strange feelings back and listened to Ivan as he came back over. Alfred began to pack up as Ivan had told him to and he felt confused. Why was he thinking of Ivan in such a romantic way? He just met him only two days ago and he's never felt this way about any other man either, not even a girl. Sure he's had crushes but something about this was different. He shook off the strange feeling and went back to packing up, he'd figure out what it was sooner or later.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was the Alfie birthday chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it, as well with the RusAme developement. Poor baby's all confused. Well I hope to hear from you guys about this chapter. I know reviewing can be annoying but I really apreciate them, at least try, even if it's small like "I like this story." I'll take it! Well see you later!**

**Happy 4th of July!**

**~Mortis**


	6. Chapter 6

Not after too long in the silence, Ivan stopped the two and looked towards Alfred.

"We're getting close to your Savior base, correct?" He asked reaching for the gun in his pant waist.

"Yeah, why?" Alfred replied fear beginning to snake its way inside him.

"Something doesn't feel right, stay close." Alfred only nodded before taking place behind the large Russian while shuffling around his pack for a weapon. They began heading up a large pile of ruble, and Alfred knew they would be able to see the base from atop it. Ivan being up front made it up there first and stopped at the top, before he could stop him Alfred made it up top to join him. Alfred wished he hadn't. The savior base, which was once a large strong hold that Alfred always thought was safe and invincible, laid in partial ruins, parts on fire and many undead limping around the outside. Alfred's legs felt weak and he felt the pain in his chest return. He slowly fell to his knees unable to take his eyes off of what used to be his home for the past two years, numbness made its way through his limbs leaving only an unbearable pain in his chest.

"Alfred..." Ivan began but something inside him told him it was best not to speak. He stared at the American who held a blank expression, not blinking or shifting gaze. He made a move to comfort him but out of no where he snapped his head strait up towards the sky and screamed as loud as his longs could manage.

"Alfred!" Ivan called over his scream. He turned quickly to see all the staggering dead turn towards their direction before breaking into an all out sprint at them. "Alfred stop!" Ivan lifted him up by his shoulders and shook him ruffly until he did stop his screaming. "Alfred! Run!" He set him down but Alfred simply collapsed back to the ground. "Alfred, now!" Ivan ripped his gaze away to shoot an undead that was coming closer before going back to Alfred. He lay on his side seemingly drained and unwilling to move. Without second though Ivan grabbed Alfred and threw him over his shoulder and taking off back down the hill of ruble. Going as fast as possible he made it down and back through the decaying city very conscious of the growing hoard behind him. With expert skill he maneuvered around the ruble Alfred still secured on is his shoulder. Ivan knew that just one mistake could end the both of them, and unfortunately one's all he made. One rock he didn't clear tripped him sending him and Alfred to the ground. Ivan turned around quickly just as a zombie pounced on him, using his legs and arms he tried to keep its mouth away from him. However he was struggling and the zombie's head and mouth began to get closer. Just when he thought the zombie was about to gain the upper hand there was a bang and the zombie fell dead atop of him. Glancing up he found Alfred gun pointed forward towards him.

"Run." He spoke plainly with the same blank expression as before. Ivan scrambled to his feet and began running towards Alfred.

"Let's go!" He spoke as he passed, but Alfred didn't make any attempt to get up and follow. "Alfred!" Ivan stopped and glanced back at him.

"Run." He spoke again.

"Then fucking get up and run!" Ivan's patience was running thin and he was not going to put up with Alfred's games.

"No." Ivan's anger burst as he went and grabbed Alfred by the arm hoisting him up roughly.

"Fucking follow me or I wont hesitate to drag you along with a fucking rope!" If Ivan's tone hadn't scared Alfred his expression did, Ivan was beyond pissed and no one ever wants to be the object of his rage. Ivan began running again not letting go of Alfred's arm, it slowed them down but at least he had Alfred. They ran until Ivan found a good enough building to hide out in. He shoved the two of them inside before quickly going to barricade the door, with Alfred laying on the ground not moving, and the same blank expression as before. Once finished with the door Ivan sat down to catch his breath.

"What the hell Alfred?!" He asked glancing at Alfred were he lay. When he got no response Ivan was more demanding. "Answer me Alfred!"

"They're gone..." He spoke softly, almost so Ivan couldn't hear him. "This time it really is everyone..."

"Alfred..."

"Not one of them is left now." He spoke louder this time.

"Alfred I..."

"ALL of them! Every last person I've ever cared for on this fucking goddamn earth is gone! Gone, dead, never going to fucking come back! Why me?! Why can't I die?! Why do I have to be the only one left?!" The tears finally came and flowed down Alfred's face as quiet sobs escaped his throat. He curled his knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly. Ivan, all rage depleted after seeing Alfred's new state, scooted closer and began to pet his hair soothingly.

"Shh Alfred, its going to be alright."

"No it isn't! Everything that gave my life any meaning is gone!"

"Not everything..."

"Yes! Everything..."

"What about me?" The question took Alfred off guard, so much so that the sobs stopped and the tears slowed down a little.

"W...What?"

"What do _I_ mean to you? You saved me back there, I must mean something."

"I...uh, well..." Ivan moved closer and lifted Alfred up by the shoulders again so that they were face to face.

"Yes?"

"I..." Alfred tried to glance away and hide the blush that had formed, the tears had stopped now with the new event blocking the old one momentarily. Ivan waited for an answer for a few more moments and when he didn't receive one he decided to help out Alfred. With a deep breath he leaned in and connected their lips together in a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: You guys hate me so much! I thought this was a good story, but apparently this is what happens when I have high opinions of my work! They suck fucking ass! Oh well, I may still update maybe not, doubt it... bye**

**~Mortis**


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred felt something soft being pressed up against his lips he was surprised, but when he realized it was Ivan's lips he was about to panic, but for some reason his body didn't react. He stiffened but he never tried to push away, something about it felt...right. Alfred relaxed slightly into the kiss but it didn't take long for his mind to kick back into action making him realize what exactly was happening.

"_Ivan, a man he met not even a week ago was kissing him, while hungry zombies stood ready to kill outside the door, Ivan a MAN!" _Alfred screamed into his head trying to snap him out of this trance the Russian's lips had him under. Alfred snapped open his eyes that he never realized he had closed and began to push Ivan away. Ivan complied and broke the kiss but still staying close to Alfred.

"W...What are you doing?!" He screamed face beginning to flush a deep red.

"Helping you, do you know what I mean to you now?" Ivan replied simply never breaking eye contact. The blush deepened and he tried to look away but Ivan cupped his cheeks forcing him to look at him. "Answer me Alfred!"

"I...I don't know..."

"Then why did you bother saving me when you were preferring to die yourself? Why did you let me kiss you?"

"I don't know!" Alfred screamed clamping is eye shut.

"Alfred, I know you're not so clueless that you don't understand your own feelings!"

"I don't know...I've never felt this way before, I don't know Ivan!" Ivan sighed and got closer to Alfred placing his mouth next to his ear.

"Fine, but Alfred...I love you." He then released Alfred and stood up to go inspect the building, leaving Alfred on the floor blushing.

Ivan walked around the building checking to see if they were safe, so far everything seemed fine. While Ivan walked he mentally scolded himself for being so idiotic.

"_I know getting attached to someone is stupid, why in the hell would I do that?! Especially to such a fucking oblivious kid like him!" _Shacking his head at himself Ivan continued on through the halls of the old apartment building. _"Perhaps if Alfred really does feel nothing I could leave him to survive on his own and just ignore my feelings. Then I wouldn't have to worry myself with him." _With that Ivan deemed it safe enough to stay in the building and returned to the main room where he left Alfred. When he made it back he was shocked to find Alfred missing. Worry shot through him before he even had time to rationalize what happened.

"Alfred?! Alfred where are you?!" He called beginning to search some near by rooms. He checked each one and each time he became more and more panicked when he couldn't find Alfred. Upon the third one he found Alfred laying down on a bed his back to him. Relief washed over him and he ran to Alfred quickly wrapping him in a tight embrace. Alfred screamed in shock before realizing it was Ivan and relaxing.

"Don't leave like that." Ivan spoke keeping a tight hold on Alfred. Alfred didn't speak but Ivan heard him sniffle alerting him that Alfred was crying. "Alfred?"

"I'm so sorry Ivan!" He cried turning around to grasp Ivan's coat. "All you've done is sacrifice for me! I'm nothing but a problem to you, and when you say you love me, I can't even say it back! I'm such a horrible person!" Alfred began to sob into Ivan's coat as Ivan sat there shocked.

"Alfred, I'm not upset with you. You've been through a lot in such a short time, I've only added more stress onto you. You need to relax and let go of the world for a little bit, get a way."

"I don't deserve that, all I do is cause problems for other people!"

"You didn't ask them to do anything for you, they did it out of the kindness of their heart, you're not a bother."

"Y...yes I am!"

"If you were a bother I wouldn't have helped you, I would have left you in that building to die if I didn't care. Alfred, I know your life seems to have fallen apart but in this new age, everyone's has, but you need to take what's left of your life and live on."

"What's the point?!"

"What was the point of continuing on after my parents died back in Russia? What was the point of continuing on after I lost my sisters? I'll tell you why Alfred, because I knew that eventually things would get better, granted things have to get worse before they get better but if you can last through the pain then you will gain happiness."

"Where's your happiness Ivan?"

"Right here in my arms." The sobs stopped leaving only small hiccups from Alfred. "Go to sleep Alfred, relax and deal with the world later." He gained no response but figured that he had decided to sleep. Ivan smiled and laid down on the bed with Alfred. Ivan definitely was different then before Alfred came into his life, but something about the change made him happy and he couldn't stand being away from him. So much for leaving him to fend for himself.

* * *

**A/N: Okay really short chapter but cute none the less! But I want to thank all of you guys who reviewed, it made me so happy! I was really down about people not liking this story but you changed my mind! I love all of you and I can't wait to see you next chapter!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	8. Chapter 8

When Ivan awoke Alfred was still asleep in his arms, he couldn't help but find the American so cute while he slept. He appeared so content to lay there in Ivan's arms, there was a trail of dried tears running down his face which left a pang in Ivan's heart. He can only imagine how Alfred used to be before all this started, he hadn't laid out the best of lives but he said he was happy and Ivan wished so much he could make him as happy as he used to be. The thought made him pause, why does he care so much for Alfred? So many times in the past two years he's either left people to fend for themselves or killed them himself, what was so different about Alfred that made him care for him so much? He hadn't cared for someone like this since he was back with his sisters, but Alfred was someone he met almost a week ago. Maybe being alone so long made him need someone, someone to rely on him, need him, that's what's left of his life purpose, and Alfred needs someone to rely on especially after loosing everyone else so suddenly. Whatever it was that made Alfred so important to him it was strong, and Ivan couldn't stand loosing him. Alfred began to stir lightly and his eyes began to flickered open.

"I...Ivan?" He spoke softly removing one hand from Ivan's jacket to rub the sleep from his eye.

"Good morning Alfred." Ivan replied happily. Alfred tried to sit up and Ivan released him so he could.

"Where are we, like position wise?"

"I'm not sure, I just ran not paying attention to where." Ivan sat up as well and made a move to get off the bed Alfred following.

"Where are we going to go?"

"Well, I would imagine we would go back to my home base."

"And do what?"

"Survive."

"Isn't there anything else we can do, something involving live people?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been surrounded by people for a long time now, I kind of crave social interaction at this point, it keeps me going sometimes. I might just go crazy being alone."

"There's me..."

"Just you, then there's silence, nothing."

"What do you propose we do?"

"Saviors."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't think they only had one base, they have several as well as many outposts. We could find one, that way we can be taken care of. We'll be safe fed and never alone."

"I'm not sure the safe aspect is all that reliable."

"I'm not sure what happened with...the last one..." Alfred paused for a moment a distant look in his eyes before shacking his head and continuing. "But I would defiantly feel safer in a base or outpost then out in the open."

"A bomb shelter located underground isn't safe for you?"

"I'm sorry, I've lived in a Savior base for the past two years, I can't help but to feel drawn to one for safety."

"Alfred..."

"If you don't want to go then that's fine." Ivan stopped and stared at Alfred, he acted so hopeful and intent on his idea, yet he just dropped it for his sake.

"Alfred, I know this seems very promising for you but it's just to risky for me to invest in it."

"That's fine I understand. Could you get me a map?"

"A map, what for?"

"I'm going without you, but I need a map to see which direction to head in."

"You're joking."

"No I'm not, if you don't want to go that's fine, I won't drag you into it but I am going. I know the past few days I haven't appeared as though I could manage myself but believe me I can. I hope you don't mind if I take some supplies from you? It takes some time to get to the nearest outpost."

"You're not going."

"Yes I am, you can come or not that's fine." Ivan, anger rising, grabbed Alfred's shoulders and forced him to look at him.

"Alfred, I don't want any harm to come to you, I won't let you go."

"You're a little too late on keeping me from harm, and I am going. You don't control me and I can handle myself out there."

"Last time you went out there you almost would have died if I didn't show up." A flash of pain went across Alfred's face but he quickly changed back to stern faced.

"I wasn't in my right mind then..."

"And you are now?! Alfred I can't let you get hurt!"

"I won't! I can protect myself, I've saved you haven't I?!"

"And I was in that position because you were trying to get yourself killed!"

"But it shows that in the instant of me trying to live I can handle myself!"

"Alfred, please don't. I love you, I don't want you to get hurt." Ivan lowered his voice trying his best to relay his feelings, something he's never been good at.

"Ivan," Alfred began lowering his voice too. "I have to..."

"NO! I'll keep you from leaving!"

"You can't!"

"Are you this dead set on leaving?" Ivan lowered his voice again trying his best to manage his anger.

"Yes, if I don't...I don't know what I'd do with my life. I have to." Ivan sighed and paused for a moment.

"If you are then I have no choice but to go with you."

"No Ivan, I can't make you do something you don't want to do!"

"I have to protect you."

"I can protect myself!" Without hesitation Ivan smashed his lips against Alfred's silencing him.

"We're arguing in circles." He spoke when they parted. "Just let me come with you." Alfred, blushing madly, only nodded his head and Ivan released him. "There's a map in my pack, Ill get it for you." Alfred nodded again even though Ivan had turned his back. Despite his better judgment however Alfred called out.

"Ivan!" He ran towards the Russian and just as he turned Alfred kissed him full on the lips back. Ivan was shocked but quickly gave in to the kiss wrapping his arms around Alfred's waist. Alfred pulled a way panting due to lack of air. "Thank you." He spoke softly pulling away. Ivan felt his cheeks heat up a little but in comparison to Alfred's tomato red face it was basically unnoticeable. Ivan went back to the pack and searched around for the map of the area he had before returning to Alfred. He laid out the unfolded map on a table for him and pointed to one of the buildings. The map looked old and hand drawn with crayon.

"I made this map a year back, and crayon was the only thing I had to write with. This building here is where we're at, and this building over here was the old Saviors base. Where is the nearest outpost?" Ivan asked looking to Alfred who took place next to him.

"There's an old path that leads from the old saviors base to the next one, the path is subtle and hard to find but I know where to look. Half way between the two saviors bases is an outpost, that's where we should go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I wouldn't let you go unless I was."

"Well okay, we should get moving soon then. Let's pack up our things and get moving." Alfred smiled back and nodded before moving to fold up the map while Ivan went to gather their things.

Once everything was together the two got ready and met up at the same door they entered in.

"Do you think it's safe to go out?" Alfred asked glancing at Ivan.

"I'm not sure, step back." Ivan replied placing a hand on Alfred's chest and pushing him back a little. Alfred stepped back and readied his pistol as Ivan made a move to grab the door handle. He slowly and agonizingly turned the handle and opened the door a small crack and peeking out, he then opened the door further and took a step outside spanning the area.

"It looks clear but be quiet." Ivan whispered back. Alfred nodded despite Ivan not being able to see him and slowly walked out the door to meet him.

"Which direction do we head in?" Ivan asked looking at Alfred after shutting the door behind him.

"Back this way, the path is close to the old base and I should be able to find it quickly." Alfred replied pointing back the way they had originally came.

"Lead the way."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so chapter 8 done! and just so you know, I'm going to wrap this story up soon. I've got a perfect ending so be prepared! Anyway I'll see you next time.**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	9. Chapter 9

Alfred and Ivan moved through the ruined city silently, both either worried to catch the attention of some undead or too scared to talk to each other. Alfred led the way through the rubble as Ivan followed not far behind. As he walked all Ivan could think of was how crazy he must actually be, fallowing a distressed person clinging to what may be left of their life. Ivan knew what they were doing was basically suicide but there's a part within him that couldn't leave the American alone, making him need to watch over him protect him, and right now that part of him is strong, so much so that Ivan wouldn't hesitate to lose his life to protect Alfred. That part of him truly scared him, he wasn't sure if it was love or insanity, all he knew is that he couldn't stop it.

Up ahead Alfred's thoughts were just as jumbled and confused if not more so. His body was filled with so many emotions, some good some bad, many new others all too familiar. He wasn't sure what to do with all of them, the ones he could pinpoint, sadness, hurt, fear, he dealt with normally, shoving them deep down to hopefully be forgotten, but the others, confusion, hope, desperation, he wasn't sure what to do. He let those emotions take over, make his decisions and actions for him, he knew that he could get him and Ivan killed doing that but he didn't know what else to do, most of his life he had someone make or help make decisions for him, he tried to be a leader but he knew he was a follower, but now being left to work for himself he knew it was a disaster just agonizingly waiting to happen. However a midst all this emotional confusion there was one that stood out the most, and Alfred couldn't label it. It was strange, it felt like worry, lust, happiness, fear, warmth, need, vulnerability, strength and anxiety all molded together into one powerful emotion. He felt it dwell deep in his heart, and he couldn't shove it away no matter how hard he tried, it stayed there and grew stronger and stronger, especially if Ivan was close to him. Ivan, there's a subject Alfred had been trying to ignore. Alfred couldn't say what Ivan was to him, he felt like he had a stronger connection then friend, even though he met him a week ago, and he felt different then family, Alfred tried to comprehend what it was many times in his head but could never figure it out, he decided to leave it be, if Ivan was alive then Alfred was happy. Yet that didn't stop the strange reaction his heart would make when Ivan was near or would touch him, and he couldn't stop the strange things he felt compelled to do, what he wanted most whenever the Russian was close was to throw himself in his arms and stay there in a warm embrace. Alfred was scared of these things, he wasn't sure what to do, he was too self-conscious to act out on his desires but the more he put it off the stronger the feeling became. Was this maybe how Ivan felt? Was this strange new feeling love? That's ridiculous, why would Alfred love this man? He met him no more than a week ago and they met with him holding a gun to his head. Yet the more Alfred thought about the fact the more possible it became, Ivan would hold Alfred tightly, he would kiss him, and that happened to be one of the many things he felt compelled to do to Ivan. Ivan cared for him, he would risk his life to protect him and Alfred already proved he would do the same. That was it wasn't it? Alfred, deep down in his heart truly loved Ivan. Saying it in his mind made his heart skip a beat and his cheeks heat up. His palms began to get a little sweaty and Alfred's mind began to race with thoughts on what to do. Should he tell Ivan? Ivan did love him and should deserve to know, but telling Ivan made Alfred nervous and flustered. Yet Ivan had every right to know, and if he truly loved Ivan he could endure a little embarrassment. The question was if he did tell him when or how should he tell him? Alfred thought for a little bit and stopped paying attention to where he was going. Before he knew it he lost his footing and fell down a pile of ruble.

"Alfred!" Ivan called after him while he tumbled down. It hurt as he fell but no more than if he fell down a normal hill. Once he reached the bottom he slowly sat himself up and rubbed his now sore head. Ivan ran down after him and came to a stop quickly beside him. "Are you okay?" He asked kneeling down to inspect him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, that was quite a fall huh?" Alfred replied with a light chuckle.

"I'll say, now get up we have lots of ground to cover." Ivan stood up and offered a hand to Alfred which he gladly accepted, though the touch made Alfred's face heat up as red as a tomato. Once Ivan helped him up and released his hand Alfred began longing for the touch again. Figuring now was a good a time as any, Alfred threw caution into the wind and spoke.

"H...Hey Ivan?" Ivan stopped and turned to face Alfred.

"Yes?" He answered taking a step closer to Alfred. Alfred felt his face heat up again and his heart quicken in pace.

"W...well, there's something I need to tell you..."

"What is it Alfred?" Alfred looked up into those concerned purple eyes and he couldn't hold back any more.

"Ivan I..."

"Wait! Did you hear that?" Alfred stopped and stood silently trying to hear what Ivan mentioned. After a moment he heard a quiet shuffling off to the side. The two looked at each other, sharing understanding looks as they debated on what to do. Alfred motioned fro them to sneak away where as Ivan demanded they stay and fight. The two glared at each other but before a decision could be made a zombie ran pout from the brush and charged towards Ivan. Without hesitation Ivan pulled out his revolver and fired off a shot that rang right through the zombie's head. The zombie fell dead to the ground, but the sight just beyond the zombie frightened Ivan down to his very core. There stood Alfred behind where the zombie had been holding his stomach as blood trickled between his fingers. Ivan quickly dropped the gun and came rushing to Alfred's side just as his legs gave out. Ivan caught him last minute and slowly laid Alfred on the ground.

"A...Alfred what happened?!" He demanded desperately.

"I...I think I got hit by that bullet..." Alfred straggled out.

"Well it's going to be okay Alfred, we'll get you to that out post and they'll fix you up!" Alfred smiled weakly up at him and brought his hand up to cup his cheek.

"I wont make it there and you know it." He spoke as blood began to leak from his mouth. "Ivan I think it's the end of the road for me." Ivan shook his head as tears pricked his eyes.

"No it's not! You'll be fine, I promise!"

"Ivan you need to get back your common sense, I know you love me but it's best to just let me go Ivan. But I have one last thing to tell you." Ivan leaned in closer not trusting his voice to argue. "Ivan...I love you, I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize that." Ivan leaned back and looked down at Alfred as tears began to slide down his face. "I'm sorry Ivan." Ivan began to shake his head as the tears flowed faster, he kept denying Alfred that he was going to die and that he was going to be just fine. But when Alfred's hand fell limp and slide off his cheek onto the ground Ivan stopped and knew he was gone. In that short time what was left of Ivan's life shattered into a million little shards. Ivan's lost everything, his parents, then his sisters, and now the last person he had the one he loved with all his heart was gone too. Ivan wasn't sure what to do, he stared at Alfred's corpse as if he would wake up any second and laugh about how he got him, but he didn't move. Alfred's body laid motionless with glassy eyes and the smallest smile still on his face. Ivan held him as tears continued to flow down his cheeks even as his body became cold and all life was gone, he held onto him tightly and sobbed softly. As the sun became lower in the sky and Ivan had cried all the tears he possessed, he finally willed himself to move. He placed one last kiss to Alfred's cold forehead and stood up holding him withing his arms, cradling him like a baby.

"I...I'll get you there Alfred...don't worry." Ivan spoke very hoarsely. He took his first wobbly step and then another, he was on his way to fulfill Alfred's last wish.

Ivan eventually made it to the outpost Alfred had talked about. The Saviors stationed there gladly welcomed him in and buried Alfred's body as Ivan requested. They took Ivan and Alfred back to the rubble of the old destroyed Savior base, Ivan refused to bury the boy anywhere else. After wards they took Ivan to get accustom to his new surroundings, at Savior Base Bravo, they called it. Ivan entered that building broken and empty without Alfred, he wished from deep inside that he was dead, but he knew better than to kill himself, he went with the same advice he gave Alfred and promise to live on, for him. It proved to be easier and more painful than Ivan thought. He was safe within the Savior base but each day he was reminded that Alfred was gone and wasn't coming back. He lived day in and day out, his goal for each day was just to make it to the next. Each year though, on the anniversary of Alfred's death, he had the Savior soldiers take him to Alfred's grave to pay his respects to the man he loved. He lived like this for a good thirty years. One night he passed away in his sleep, no one was sure what killed him, they expected a disease they weren't able to detect with their limited medical equipment. But one very old lady named Martha insisted it was a broken heart and little will power. No one wept for his death, they all knew he was happy finally being back with the one man he loved more than anything he had ever had in this world.

That is what this new world does to a person. It takes everything you have making you cling to the only thing left, but this place shows no mercy and eventually you loose all of it, leaving you and empty hollow shell of the person you once were. You can't win, you always loose when the world is in charge of your fate. Sometimes it's just easy to give up and allow the world to play with your emotions and leave you battered and alone. This world offers no mercy.

* * *

**A/N: and the final chapter! sorry it took so long to update, with band and school I had little time. But it's done and I can leave you to cry your eyes out and plot on how to kill me!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


End file.
